


Distractions

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Jamie is nervous and Scorpius finds ways to distract him





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Christmas Mittens

Albus is the one who firecalls Scorpius and asks him to come to Grimmauld Place without saying why. Scorpius would never say no to Albus anyway, and if his friend has asked him over, there is a reason.

"He's in a state," Albus says when he opens the door. "Do something or I'll hex him."

Scorpius snorts. "You do remember that he's your brother and you've had claim to him for much longer, right? Anyway, what's wrong?" he asks as he follows Albus up the stairs

"Woman went into labour and he's panicking. He even went out and bought baby stuff, including Christmas mittens and a toy broom, because obviously that's what every newborn needs. I've tried to explain to him that labour for a first child could take hours and hours, and that he needs to relax or he'll be the one exhausted by the time the baby is born, but does he listen to me? Of course not." Albus stops in the middle of the stairs and turns to look at his friend. "What happens if he's a father?"

Scorpius shrugs. "We take it one day at a time, I suppose. We figure out what the mother wants and how's best for him to be part of this child's life. And, you know, despite everything he says, he's pretty good with Teddy's children."

"There's a difference between playing with them and raising them," Albus answers. "Jamie is great at playing with them, because he's a big kid, but raising them is a whole different Quidditch game."

"Then, he'll have to grow up. It's about time anyway." It's what Scorpius has been telling Jamie from the moment they got together, but now that it might be necessary, it's rather sad, because part of Jamie's appeal is the fact that he is so carefree and uncaring of the consequences. 

"Anyway, see if you can talk some sense into him, because he's driving me crazy," Albus says, leaving Scorpius to go the rest of the way by himself.

Scorpius knocks and enters the room. He has to duck when he sees a bludger come his way at full speed. "Playing inside with a bludger? Are you mad?"

"People usually wait after knocking. How was I supposed to know that you'd just walk in?"

Scorpius ignores the accusation in Jamie's voice. "Right, that kind of a mood." He summons the bludger and puts it away, before standing in front of Jamie. Albus wants him to talk some sense into Jamie. He doesn't think that's possible, but he has an idea. "Remember that book you've been reading, about pleasing your lover?"

"If you're taking the Mic-"

"I want you to fuck me."

Jamie blinks. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure that you have considerable experience in the field and don't require explanations," Scorpius replies calmly.

"Right now? Just like this?"

Scorpius shrugs. "I didn't think you were the flowers and dinner type of bloke, so I don't see what's the problem."

Jamie wraps his arms around Scorpius and smiles. "Merlin help me, but I have to turn you down, because even I know that my mind is elsewhere and it'd be a lousy fuck. I'm not exactly the flower and dinner type, but I'd like our first time not to be a complete disaster. You're not very good for my ego as is. I don't need more reminders of how I suck."

Scorpius grins. "You suck really well now that you've learned."

Jamie nips Scorpius' lip before kissing him. He steps closer, their bodies pressed against each other. He pulls back with a groan. "I really, really want to, just not now."

Scorpius presses a hand on Jamie's crotch "Then how about I help you relax a little?" He smiles when Jamie nods. "Get naked and in bed, Potter. Let's have some fun."


End file.
